Dark Rhapsody
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: A challenge/drabble, about Kanda and Allen. Shonen-ai and Kanda's mouth are things to beware of in this fic. Despite the genre, Kanda isn't really all that romantic.


MUSIC MEME

_A Challenge Approaches!_

**Music Meme!**

1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Yamia:Oho, a challenge eh? Fine then, I accept! But wait! I gotta go pause my game! (runs off)

Disclamier:I don't own D.Gray-Man. I kinda wish I did, cause Tyki is SERIOUSLY hot, and I would've loved to say "I created him.". :D

* * *

Music Meme:Dark Rhapsody

By Yamia Ishtar

* * *

**1)Dearest-Ayumi Hamasaki (5:27)**

"Ne, Kanda…"

"What is it moyashi?"

"Stop calling me that…"

"Hn. I'll call you whatever the hell I want."

"_Five minutes left until the Arc finishes downloading-lero! We're all going to die-lero!"_

"Shut up pumpkin face…"

Allen sat up and looked over to where his partner was. Kanda was laying there in tattered clothes, hair splayed around him, making him look like an angel. A fallen angel…

"What the hell are you looking at? Get over here." Kanda murmured.

Allen moved over to where Kanda was. Kanda grabbed the boy and forced him into an awkward hug, since Allen's left arm was currently a sword. Allen's eyes widened a little, but he snuggled into Kanda's side anyway.

"They're gonna be pissed that we're not there."

"Yeah…"

The boys exchanged a glance and smirked. In the end, it was want they always wanted. What they were searching for.

"_**Noah's Ark, download complete."**_

To be alone. Forever. Together.

--

**2)Suteki da ne?-Rikki (5:34)**

"Look there!"

"Allen, that cloud looks like a foot."

"No it doesn't! You need to get your eye checked Lavi, it obviously looks like a dog!"

Pitch black eyes turned away from the cotton candy scene in front of him. Kanda sighed. Why was he here again? There were no Akuma here. He could be searching for that person by now. Damn that Komui…

"Oi! Kanda! Come join us!"

Kanda turned his eyes towards his group, seeing Allen waving him over. There was no way in hell he was cloud watching with those idiots.

"Don't worry Yū! There are no Akuma here, so now it's our vacation!" Lavi yelled.

Kanda sighed again. He didn't know why, but he wanted to join them. He gritted his teeth, picked up Mugen and walked over to them. He plopped himself next to Allen and glared at the sky. That glare started losing it's edge though, the longer he was staring at the clouds going by. The clouds framed against the blue sky were beautiful…

"Isn't it beautiful?" Allen asked.

"Yeah…"

--

**3)Alberio-T.M.Revolution (3:57)**

'All these people, it's too hot. Where the hell is he?'

The music was blaring as loud as it could in that small little club. People up against each other, dancing as hard as they could to song coming out of the speakers. It was such a good song too, to bad people were dancing like total nymphos to it.

Pitch black eyes looked over the crowd, trying to find a flash of silver.

'Right there.'

Kanda moved forward, elbowing people who got in his way. Once he reached his destination however, he found the person he was looking for being hit on by another man. Kanda's eyes narrowed. How dare that disgusting pig…

"Oi, Allen."

"Ah, Kanda! I was just-"

Allen didn't get a chance to finish as Kanda slammed his mouth onto his. Allen immediately forgot whatever excuse he was going to say.

They separated after a minute and Kanda leaned into Allen and whispered into his ear:

"Found you, my star…"

--

**4)Simple and Clean-Utada Hikaru (5:02)**

'I have to go. I have to find that person…'

"Kanda! Don't go!"

"Shut it Allen! I don't want to hear it! You aren't that someone!" Kanda yelled out.

Allen stopped. His gray eyes widened. He wasn't Kanda's someone? What did that mean? He thought Kanda…they didn't have time for this! They were supposed to be searching for possible new Exorcists.

"Kanda…"

Kanda growled out a 'hn' and tapped his Mugen impatiently. He thought he had finally found that person within the white-haired boy in front of him, but he was mistaken.

"Allen, when we're older, you'll understand what I meant when I said, life isn't that simple." Kanda gave one last look at the cursed youngster and started to leave.

Allen growled.

"Kanda! Do I have to walk on friggin' water for you to understand?!" he yelled.

The swordsman stopped and abruptly turned around. He expected some protest from the boy, but that violent outburst.

"It's enough when I say so, and…maybe life is that simple. But you just refuse to see it that way!"

Pitch black eyes widened. Refused…to see life…as simple?

"Kanda, whatever lies beyond this morning, is later on. So let's live for right now. Let's be together for right now." Allen smiled.

'This untold future…with this unknown somebody…'

Kanda ran back to Allen. They shared a look before they delved into a kiss.

'It's not so frightening anymore…'

--

**5)Heart of Sword-T.M.Revolution (4:03)**

"Allen, there you are!"

"Ah, Lavi. I'm just watching Kanda train."

"Heh, I'll join ya then."

Allen gave his red-headed friend a curios look. He never liked looking at other people train. He didn't even like to train.

"After Yū tires out, I'll draw on his face!" Lavi cackled, holding a marker in his hand.

Allen sighed, so that's why he was here…

"Faster, faster, faster, faster!"

Kanda was blur as he swung his sword. Allen sat there stunned. He remembered what Kanda told him once when they were both training.

"I share my heart with my sword moyashi. That's why you can't beat me."

Allen touched his heart. It throbbed slightly faster.

"Heart huh?"

--

**6)White and Nerdy-Weird Al Yankovic (Oh God, please help me…) (2:50)**

Allen laughed silently as he shuffled through his cards. Oh yeah, he was awesome.

"Well well, shonen, you ready to do this?"

"Of course. I'll deal."

Kanda buried his face in his hands. Oh my God…Allen and this…Tyki Mikk. They were such nerds! Who decides a battle with playing cards?! He flinched as he heard Lavi laughing. The swordsman wondered briefly if it was possible to commit seppuku with Innocence?

--

**7)Doubt & Trust-access (3:56)**

Elegant music wafted through the halls of the Black Order. Exorcists, Finders, and Scientists stuck their heads out of their rooms, enchanted by such beautiful music. Komui wandered out of his office, Komurin 3's head in his arms. He smiled, and spun a little.

"Who's playing such wonderful music? It's making me want to dance!" he laughed.

The peaceful aura was shattered, when guitar rifts shot their way through the previous music.

"Ah, dammit!" Komui dropped Komurin 3's head and grabbed his own, feeling a headache coming on. Where the hell was this music coming from?!

"Super Cleaner Komurin! Go find the source of this dreadful sound and destroy it!" Komui yelled out.

The small Super Cleaner Komurin bounded out from behind Komui and headed straight for the music's source. Komui leaned over the railing, intent on seeing the destruction of such a horrible sound. His eyes narrowed when Komurin stopped in front of Allen Walker's room.

"Allen Walker?! Why that-"

His rant was stopped short however, when a black sword imbedded itself in Komurin. Komui watched in despair as Komurin fell to it's doom.

"AH! Komurin! I'll get you two back for this, Allen and Kanda!"

The horrible, elegant music kept on playing.

--

**8)destined for…-T.M.Revolution (5:08)**

What am I here for? Power?

That someone. Am I here…do I exist because of that person?

Maybe. But I don't want to exist just because of that person. I don't want that to be my only reason. But, it's my only reason for living. It's my reason why I will not die so easily.

So…who am I destined for?

All I see is darkness. How am I supposed to find that person, my destined, in all this?

White…a bright white light. I'll go towards it. Maybe I'll find that person there, my destined…

--

**9)Sayonara-Orange Range (6:09)**

He took one last look at the ominous building in the distance. It had been his home for years, ever since his Innocence was given to him. Now that it was destroyed, he had no reason to stay here. He wasn't fit to become a scientist, and God be damned before he became a Finder. No reason at all.

"Yū, are you ready to go?"

Kanda turned melancholy eyes towards the person accompanying him. Oh yeah, Allen Walker lost his Innocence too, at the same exact time as him. The white-haired boy had no reason to stay here either.

"Yeah, let's go Allen."

"Wait, I just want to say goodbye."

"I thought you already did."

"I did, but not to the building itself."

"Huh?"

"Sayonara, Black Order."

"You actually remembered the Japanese I taught you…"

"Yū, say it too."

"Hn…sayonara, Black Order."

--

**10)Magic Carpet Ride-Aladdin and Jasmine (4:07)**

"India is such a beautiful place."

"Hn."

"Kanda, do you think this carpet can really fly?"

"Wha-? Where the hell did that question come from?"

"Haven't you ever read One Thousand and One Nights? In that Aladdin has a magic carpet that can fly!"

Kanda smirked as he saw Allen demonstrate "flying" by spreading his arms out and flapping them slightly. He grabbed the younger boy's chin and leaned closer to him.

"I'll give you a magic carpet ride you'll never forget." Kanda whispered.

Allen blushed. He made a metal note to never give Kanda that book.

* * *

Yamia:Finally! I'm done! I'm thinking some of you have or know most of these songs I've written about. I don't know about Alberio though, so I'll fix that right now. Alberio is a double star in the constellation Cygnus. There's a big star(Kanda) and a little one(Allen). In TMR's music video for Alberio, he was trying to find the other half of him(he's Alberio). I hope this helps a little. If you want more info, try wikipedia! But for now, I hope you all enjoyed this meme, I hope some of you want to try it, and don't forget to review!


End file.
